Pull Over
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pesta ketika seorang polisi menilang mobilnya yang memang berjalan lebih dari kecepatan maksimum yang ditentukan. Jongin yang terburu-buru rela melakukan apa saja asalkan SIM-nya tidak dicabut oleh si polisi muda yang sialnya begitu panas. Yaoi. Rated M. One Shot. SeKai/HunKai/SeJong.


Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pesta ketika seorang polisi menilang mobilnya yang memang berjalan lebih dari kecepatan maksimum yang ditentukan. Jongin yang terburu-buru rela melakukan apa saja asalkan SIM-nya tidak dicabut oleh si polisi muda yang sialnya begitu panas. Yaoi. Rated M. One Shot. SeKai/HunKai/SeJong.

One Shot.

"Halo? Iya? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan!" Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu mengemudikan mobil temannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tangan kanannya menggenggam setir sementara tangan satunya memegang ponsel yang ia tempelkan ditelinganya.

Berbahaya.

Tapi pemuda ini sedang terburu-buru.

Pesta sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu dan dia sudah melewatkan acara pembukaan yang berarti dia melewatkan tarian striptis dari seorang pria tampan yang disewa temannya itu.

Ah semoga nanti setidaknya dia bisa mendapat giliran menikmati pria sewaan Baekhyun itu! Damn, Baekhyun memang gila. Pemuda imut itu hanya terlihat manis dan cantik diluarnya saja. Aslinya Baekhyun adalah pemuda haus penis yang sering menyewa pria-pria tampan dan kekar untuk menari dan tidur dengannya.

Pesta kali ini pun Baekhyun kembali menyewa penari striptis.

Kim Jongin tentu saja tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Setelah sekian lama Jongin sibuk dengan skripsinya, malam ini Jongin akan bersenang-senang! Alkohol dan seks! Jongin sangat merindukan dua hal itu.

Jongin memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Hanya saja Jongin tidak membiarkan sembarang penis masuk kedalam lubangnya. Hanya penis-penis yang bersih dari penyakit kelamin dan berukuran besar yang mampu lulus seleksinya.

Jongin menginjak pedal gas mobil semakin dalam. Berharap paling tidak dalam dua puluh menit ia bisa sampai ke tempat Baekhyun mengadakan pestanya. Sayang sungguh sangat disayangkan, suara sirine mengikuti mobil Jongin.

"Fuck! Shit, kenapa harus sekarang?." Jongin mengumpat kesal sambil melihat spion mobilnya. Mobil polisi terlihat berada tepat dibelakangnya dan memberi isyarat agar Jongin menepi.

Tidak ingin masalah semakin panjang, Jongin memilih untuk menepi dan memikirkan berbagai macam cara agar dirinya tidak perlu berurusan terlalu lama dengan aparat keamanan.

"Selamat malam." Sebuah suara berat menyapa Jongin yang masih duduk dibalik kemudi.

"Selamat malam Tuan." Jongin membuka kaca jendela mobil dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari sana. Jongin memasang senyuman termanisnya.

"Apakah Anda tahu apa kenapa Anda saya minta untuk menepi?" Suara berat itu bertanya sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar.

"Uh, tidak." Jongin menjawab.

"Tidak?" Si polisi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, saya tidak tahu kenapa Anda meminta saya menepi." Jongin memandang ke arah si polisi tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Biar saya beri tahu." Si polisi bername tag Oh Sehun itu tersenyum simpul. "Anda berkendara melebihi kecepatan maksimal yang ditentukan."

"Oh begitu kah? Saya tidak tahu, saya sedang terburu-buru." Jongin memasang wajah bersalahnya.

"Kemana tujuan Anda?"

"Uh.." Jongin tahu jika ia berkata ia akan pergi ke Paradise Club tempat pesta Baekhyun diadakan, si polisi akan semakin memberatkan hukumannya.

"Melihat dari pakaian yang kau kenakan ku tebak sebuah pesta?" Oh Sehun mengamati Jongin yang sedang mencari-cari alasan. "Kemeja tipis yang membuat seluruh tubuhmu terlihat jelas lalu celana jeans ketat dan juga make-up wajahmu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi ke pesta?" Jongin bertanya sinis. "Kau sepertinya tipe orang yang sangat kaku. Tidak ku sangka bisa mengetahui sedikit fashion, ku pikir kau hanya tahu cara memakai seragammu saja." Jongin berkomentar sambil memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan Sehun. Bahkan untuk ukuran seorang polisi, Sehun terlalu rapi.

"Aku sering berurusan dengan pemuda berandal sepertimu. Mengebut seperti orang gila sambil mabuk. Cukup untukku belajar mengetahui bagaimana seseorang dari cara mereka bicara dan berpakaian." Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Ah, begitu. Sangat subjektif." Jongin tertawa mengejek. "Coba nilai aku kalau kau bisa." Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari sana. Tangannya berkacak pinggang untuk menujukkan apa yang ia pakai.

"Kau?" Sehun terkekeh. "Sangat mudah." Sehun berkata sambil memperhatikan Jongin baik-baik. Polisi muda itu berjalan mengitari Jongin untuk melihat pemuda itu lebih jelas. Bagaimana pakaiannya, bagaimana sikapnya.

"Kau adalah mahasiswa. Kau arogan dan keras kepala. Tidak tahu malu dan kau punya bokong yang seksi." Sehun berkata dengan seringai diwajahnya. Sejak Jongin turun dari mobil, sesungguhnya pandangan Sehun terpatri pada bulatan sintal milik pemuda berkulit eksotis itu. Sehun juga bisa melihat perut rata serta puting merah muda Jongin yang sedikit menerawang dari kemeja tipis milik Jongin.

"Aku tahu bokongku seksi." Jongin berkata sambil menggigit bibirnya. Memang ia tahu jika bokongnya itu seksi hanya saja jika kata-kata itu keluar dari orang asing yang sekeren dan sepanas polisi ini Jongin jadi salah tingkah.

"Dan kau orang yang percaya diri." Sehun menambahkan. "Jadi siapa namamu? Aku harus menulisnya dalam surat tilang." Sehun tersenyum setengah menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati Jongin. Mata mereka beradu begitu dekat. Hidung keduanya nyaris bersinggungan.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum. "Tidak adakah cara lain supaya aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan pengadilan?"

"Cara lain?" Seringai Sehun semakin lebar.

"Ya, aku terlambat untuk ke pesta dan aku rasa…aku ingin membuat pesta sendiri." Jongin menyentuh dada Sehun dengan telunjuknya. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertama Jongin bersikap semurah ini. Astaga, menggoda polisi yang menilangnya?

"Aku rasa aku juga butuh sedikit hiburan." Sehun meraih telunjuk Jongin dan menggenggam tangan Jongin kencang.

"Ya, kau terlihat sangat tegang Officer Oh.." Jongin berkata dengan senyum nakalnya.

Jongin tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya.

Tiba-tiba ia dan Sehun sudah berciuman dengan panasnya didalam mobil patroli milik Sehun. Jongin ditindih oleh tubuh kekar Sehun di jok belakang mobil tersebut. Bibir tipis Sehun sangat liar dan rakus melahap bibirnya.

"Mhhmmpphhh…" Jongin memeluk leher Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun sangat sempurna diatasnya meskipun keduanya masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

"Akkhhh…shhh…ahhh…" Jongin melenguh diantara ciuman panas Sehun ketika polisi itu menekan pinggangnya pada pinggang Jongin. Membuat Jongin sadar jika Sehun sudah sangat bergairah dan betapa besar kejantatan si polisi yang masih dibungkus celana.

"Bibirmu manis.." Sehun bergumam pelan ketika saat ciuman mereka terhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Jongin baru saja akan mengomentari hebatnya ciuman Sehun namun bibir tipis itu sudah menyambar kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

"Akhh…angghhh…tandai aku Officer Oh.." Jongin menekan kepala Sehun agar menghisap kulitnya kuat-kuat. Oh, Jongin suka sekali ketika esok pagi ia terbangun dan melihat bekas-bekas percintaan panasnya ketika berkaca. Membuat Jongin merasa seksi.

"You're so naughty.." Sehun yang tidak puas hanya mencumbu leher Jongin merobek kemeja tipis Jongin. "And so beautiful."

Pipi Jongin memerah.

"Kau sangat cantik." Sehun berkomentar sambil menyentuh leher, tulang selangka, dada hingga perut Jongin.

"Dan si cantik ini milikmu malam ini." Jongin mendorong Sehun agar ia bisa bergantian menguasai permainan.

"Si cantik yang nakal." Sehun membiarkan Jongin duduk dipangkuannya dan menciumi rahang juga lehernya. Bibir penuh Jongin mengecap rakus kulit putih Sehun sementara tangannya bekerja membuka kancing kemeja seragam Sehun.

"Shit, you're so hot.." Jongin meraba perut dan dada Sehun yang berotot dengan mata penuh kekaguman.

"This hottie is yours tonight." Sehun berkata mengulangi ucapan Jongin. Bibir keduanya bertemu lagi hanya saja kali ini lebih liar, panas dan tidak sabaran. Tangan besar Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin dan meremas bokong yang ia puji tadi.

"Hmmmpphhh…mmpphh…" Jongin mendesah tertahan. Tangan Sehun terasa sangat kuat dan bertenaga saat meremas daging kenyalnya, membuat imajinasi Jongin meliar bagaimana tenaga Sehun saat menggenjotnya nanti.

"Mpmmhh…" Giliran Sehun yang mendesah. Jongin yang sudah seperti betina dalam masa heat menggesekkan penisnya pada tonjolan besar milik Sehun.

"Take these off." Sehun memerintah dan Jongin dengan kesusahan melepas celana jeans ketatnya serta celana dalam berwarna hitam yang menempel pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Jongin tidak lagi mendominasi permainan. Malah kini ia berbaring diatas jok mobil dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan kepala Sehun didepan lubangnya. Jongin merengek saat nafas panas Sehun menerpa bagian-bagian sensitifnya.

Penisnya diendusi begitu juga dengan lubang anusnya.

"Please me Officer." Jongin memandang penuh damba bibir Sehun yang hanya beberapa milimeter dari penisnya. Sehun menunjukkan seringainya lagi dan meniup kepala penis Jongin yang sudah sangat merah dan cairan precum mulai keluar dari sana.

"Little Jonginnie just as cute as you." Sehun meniup penis itu sekali lagi dan melahap kejantanan Jongin habis.

"Ohhhh! Annngggg….akkhhhh…nyahhhh…" Jongin mengerang kencang. Mulut Sehun sangatlah hebat. Hangat dan lidah Sehun sungguh terampil memanjakan penisnya yang mungil.

Jongin meraih kepala Sehun dan meremas rambut polisi itu dengan erat sampai Sehun mengerang kesakitan. Merasa kegiatan memanjakan Jongin terganggu, Sehun melepaskan kulumannya dan mengambil dua buah borgol.

"Se-sehun.." Jongin baru saja mau menarik tangannya tapi tenaga Sehun jelas jauh lebih besar. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya diborgol dan dikaitkan pada besi sandaran kepala kursi pengemudi begitu juga dengan tangan kirinya yang diborgol dan dikaitkan pada besi sandaran kepala penumpang belakang

Alhasil tangan Jongin terbuka lebar membuat pemuda itu seperti makan malam bagi Sehun yang kini sudah meloloskan celana seragam dan juga boxer serta celana dalamnya.

"Oh my God, be-besarnya.." Jongin terpana akan kejantanan Sehun sampai lupa dengan posisi tangannya yang kurang nyaman. "And it's already hard for me."

Sehun tidak banyak bicara lagi karena tubuh Jongin yang sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya sungguh sangat menggugah. Polisi muda itu kembali mendekatkan kepalanya pada penis Jongin.

"Mmmhh…please suck it Officer Oh.." Jongin lagi-lagi hanya digoda.

"Kalau aku mengulumnya kau pasti akan langsung keluar." Sehun mengecup kepala penis Jongin sekali. "No fun."

Jongin baru saja akan memohon agar penisnya dimanjakan lagi tapi Sehun punya ide berbeda. Ada bagian lain yang ingin ia cicipi dan Sehun cukup yakin jika bagian itu sama frustasinya dengan penis Jongin yang berkedut-kedut.

"Anggghhhh! Sehunnhhhh!" Lenguhan Jongin sangat nyaring. Yah, bagaimana lagi, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyapa lubang anus Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah gatal.

Sehun membuka bongkahan pantat Jongin agar lidahnya bisa semakin dalam memanjakan Jongin. Dihisapnya, dilumatnya dan juga ditusuknya lubang ketat itu hingga pemiliknya mendesah tidak karuan. Lidah Sehun memang sangat berbakat, bukan hanya dalam berciuman namun dalam memanjakan penis juga anus sangatlah lihai.

"Mhhmm…anggghhh…ooohhh…" Jongin berusaha bergerak untuk memperdalam kuluman Sehun pada anusnya namun tangan besar Sehun menahan pahanya sehingga ia tidak bisa banyak bergerak.

Tubuh Jongin sudah berkeringat sangat banyak. Penisnya juga bermandikan cairan precum, pergelangan tangannya sakit karena bergesekan dengan borgol dan yang paling utama adalah prostatnya sangat gatal.

Seolah bisa membaca keinginan Jongin, Sehun menusuk anus Jongin dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Reaksi Jongin sendiri sangat memuaskan, tubuh ramping itu melenting sangat cantik disertai desahan yang membuat penis Sehun semakin tegang.

"Angghhh…akkhhh…tusuk..tusukkhhh…oohhhh…." Jongin tidak sabaran dengan gerakan dua jari Sehun yang perlahan.

"Ckck, bahkan tanpa pelumas kau tidak kesakitan." Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin yang begitu bergairah sampai rasa sakit penetrasi tanpa lube pun tidak menjadi masalah.

"Mhhmmm…please Sehunhh…tusuk prostatku lagi…" Jongin memohon setengah menangis karena sungguh, ia sudah sangat menginginkan hal ini berhari-hari yang lalu. Setelah putus dari kekasihnya yang terakhir, Jongin hanya sering bermain dengan dildo atau vibrator ketika bergairah.

Malam ini Jongin memang berniat untuk tidur dengan seseorang.

Niatnya sih salah satu penari striptis yang disewa Baekhyun namun ternyata Jongin mendapat yang lebih hebat. Seorang polisi muda yang sangat tampan, panas dan juga ahli menggunakan lidahnya.

"Beg for it." Sehun menggerakkan kedua jarinya perlahan sambil menatap wajah manis Jongin yang tampak begitu putus asa.

"Please Sehunhh…tusuk prostatuku! Garuk lubangku! Pleasehhh…pleasehhh…please Officer Oh. Just fuck me!" Jongin menjerit putus asa.

"HANGGGHHH! Akkhhhh! Yesshhh! Ohhh! Angghhh!" Jongin melenguh puas. Dua jari Sehun akhirnya bergerak kasar dianusnya dan setiap gerakan itu menusuk prostatnya yang gatal. Kaki Jongin sampai harus ditahan Sehun agar tidak bergerak liar.

"Shit you're so tight.." Sehun berkomentar sambil terus mengocok anus Jongin yang luar biasa sempit.

"Mmmhhmmm..Sehunhhh…fastehhh…fasterhhh…" Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha mendapat kenikmatan lebih. Jongin yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak mendapatkan kenikmatan seksual seluar biasa ini bisa merasakan perut bagian bawahnya mulai mengetat.

Tangan Jongin yang diborgol bergerak liar menyebabkan suara denting yang berisik. Pinggul Jongin bergoyang sensual menyambut dua jari Sehun yang mengocok anusnya semakin cepat. Dan desahan Jongin…oh astaga…suara merdu itu semakin nyaring dan lantang. Menunjukkan betapa tinggi kenikmatan yang sedang pemuda itu rasakan.

"Angghh…akkhhhh..nyahhh..ohhhh…f-fasterhhh…pleasehhh…pleasehhh…" Jongin sudah kacau. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana nikmatnya dua jari Sehun dalam tubuhnya.

"God, kau semakin ketat." Sehun berkata dengan suara seraknya, bibirnya menciumi paha dalam Jongin membuat pemuda yang mengangkang didepannya itu mendesah semakin keras.

"Se-sehunhhhh..ohhh…disanahhh…fuckhh…Se-se-SEHUNNNHHHH!" Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah gelombang memabukkan menerpa tubuhnya, begitu nikmat sampai Jongin merasa dirinya terbang dan berada dalam dunia putih yang ringan.

Sehun mengerang tertahan.

Jongin baru saja orgasme dan itu adalah pemandangan paling menggairahkan yang pernah Sehun lihat selama ini. Tubuh kecoklatan Jongin bergetar dengan dada bengkak yang membusung. Netra Jongin memutih dan mulutnya menganga lebar mengeluarkan teriakan penuh kepuasan.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali." Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dari anus Jongin dan mengambil cairan putih milik Jongin yang mengotori dadanya, paha Jongin dan juga jok mobil patrolinya.

"Ja-jarimu hebat Officer Oh." Jongin berkata dengan senyum puas diwajahnya. "Apakah little Oh juga sehebat itu?"

"Little Oh akan membuatmu keluar dalam sepuluh detik." Sehun menyeringai sambil duduk mendekat kearah Jongin agar pemuda itu duduk diatas pangkuannya. Tangan Jongin yang masih diborgol membuat Jongin tidak bisa berpindah tempat.

"Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Sehun meraih sebuah kantong plastik dan mengambil benda metal dari dalam sana.

"What?!" Jongin membelalak. "Dari mana kau punya barang seperti itu dimobil patroli?"

"Barang sitaan." Sehun berkata ringan dan tersenyum lebar. "Seorang pengendara mabuk menggunakan benda itu untuk kekasihnya."

"Sehun jangan gunakan benda itu, tolong. Please." Jongin memandang takut ke arah tangan Sehun yang kini meraih penisnya yang tertidur lemas.

"Aku hanya ingin permainan ini berlangsung lama sayang dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Sehun mengocok penis Jongin dengan gerakan lembut, menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari bibir Jongin.

"Sehun itu sangat sakit.." Jongin mengerang sambil memohon agar Sehun mengubah pikirannya walaupun Jongin tahu kecil kemungkinannya. Sehun masih terus mengocok penis Jongin sampai penis kecil yang baru saja mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairan tegang lagi.

"Mmmhh…annghhhh….ssshhhhhh….mmhhmm…" Jongin menatap nanar penisnya yang dihiasi benda metal pada bagian pangkalnya. Dalam hati Jongin mengomel, biasanya para pria akan kewalahan menghadapi tingkah nakalnya. Tapi Sehun malah bisa membuatnya tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"I'll fuck you goodhh.." Sehun menggesekkan penisnya diantara daging kenyal milik Jongin, siap menuju permainan inti.

"Ssshhh…akkhhh…pelan Sehunhh…aangghhh…" Jongin berusaha menarik tangannya untuk meremas sesuatu namun hanya bunyi metal yang terdengar. Lubang anusnya sangat perih.

Pelumas yang mereka gunakan hanyalah air liur Sehun dan juga sisa sperma Jongin. Ditambah anus Jongin sudah lama tidak dimasuki benda besar seperti milik Sehun. Oh astaga, bahkan koleksi dildo dan vibrator Jongin tidak ada yang sebesar penis Sehun!

"Akkhhhh…be-besar sekalihhh…mmmhhhmmm…nyahhhh…." Jongin berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya karena ia tahu setelah rasa sakit ini akan ada rasa nikmat tiada tara.

"Kim Jongin astaga..kau ketat sekali.." Sehun sedikit terengah-engah merasakan lubang yang melingkupi penisnya. Sehun sejujurnya tidak begitu memiliki banyak pengalaman bercinta. Dia hanya pernah bercinta beberapa kali yaitu dengan mantan kekasihnya dan juga seorang pelacur yang menemaninya saat putus cinta. Bahkan bisa dibilang Sehun sudah hampir setahun tidak merasakan kenikmatan lubang ketat seperti ini.

"Waithh..tu-tunggu sebentarhh…" Kepala Jongin terasa berputar karena ia begitu terkejut dengan rasa mengganjal dibawah perutnya. Tadi dia memang melihat betapa besar penis Sehun tapi setelah penis itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya, Jongin baru menyadari ukuran penis Sehun yang diatas rata-rata.

"You like it? Hm?" Sehun mengamati wajah manis Jongin yang berkeringat dan juga memerah.

"Ka-kau besar sekali.." Jongin memuji Sehun dan memajukan wajahnya, meminta sebuah ciuman. "Belum bergerak saja kau sudah terasa nikmat."

"Damn, bibirmu kotor sekali. Aku menyukainya." Sehun bergumam pelan dan melumat bibir Jongin sambil mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Ohhh…akhhh…"

"Mhhmm..so-so tight.."

Keduanya mendesah puas dan mobilpun mulai bergoyang.

Sehun tidak bisa bersabar dalam waktu yang lama. Hentakan pertama ia masih melakukan dengan perlahan, hentakan kedua pun begitu namun penisnya meminta lebih sehingga ia tanpa sadar menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas dengan kekuatan penuh membuat Jongin menjerit.

"Annnggghhh! Disanahh! Yeshhh! Disana!" Jongin melepas pagutan bibir Sehun untuk mengeluarkan desahannya. Penis Jongin dalam tiga hentakan langsung bisa menemukan prostatnya dan Jongin pun semakin menggila.

"Mhhmm…ahhh…ohhh…nikmat sekali astagahhh…annghh…" Jongin tidak peduli dengan sedikit rasa nyeri pada bibir lubangnya. Malah, Jongin ikut menghentakkan tubuhnya agar penis Sehun membelah tubuhnya semakin dalam.

"Shit..shit..shit.." Sehun mengumpat setengah mendesah. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Sehun melakukan hal segila ini. Bercinta dengan orang yang akan ia tilang, lebih-lebih didalam mobil patrolinya.

"Ahhh..yahhh…nyahhh…ohhh..faster Officerhh..mmhhmm..your cock is so goodhh..so bighh…" Jongin terus melonjak-lonjak menyambut tusukan penis Sehun sambil melontarkan pujian-pujian pada penis yang sedang menyodoknya.

"Your pussy boy is just tight babyhh…" Sehun mencengkram pinggang Jongin erat sembari mengecupi leher juga dada Jongin dengan beringas. Sehun sempat melirik jam digital yang berada dimobil itu dan ia merasa legal. Pukul sudah menunjukkan sebelas lebih lima belas, berarti jalanan sudah semakin sepi dan tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan mobil patroli yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Hngghhh..mmhhmmm…c-cock ringhh.." Jongin mencoba berkata-kata disela desahannya. Prostat sensitifnya yang terus-terusan digempur Sehun membuat Jongin sudah dekat dengan orgasmenya lagi.

"Hmm..aku masih lama.." Sehun bergumam tidak peduli dan terus saja menusuk lubang ketat Jongin tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli Jongin yang sudah merengek dan memohon agar Sehun berhenti karena ia sudah akan orgasme lagi.

"Akkhhh…annghh…Sehunhh…nyahhh..ohhh.…prostatkuhh..mmhh…se-sensitifhh..nyahh…hentikanhh..hentikannhh…" Kepala Jongin menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri setiap kepala penis Sehun menggaruk prostatnya. Suara Jongin semakin serak karena sedari tadi menjerit dan mendesah.

"Kau dekat baby?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara rendahnya. Bibir Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari kulit leher dan dada Jongin memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu.

"Hmmhh…cock ringhh..pleasehh..pleasehh..lepashhh…angghhh…akkhhh…" Jongin sudah tidak melonjak-lonjak lagi diatas penis Sehun. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk menahan rasa nyeri yang mulai menyelimuti bagian bawah perutnya.

"Ahh..kau semakin ketathh…" Sehun mengerang nikmat. Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dari kulit Jongin untuk melihat pemuda yang sedang frustasi itu. Dari cengkraman dinding anus Jongin yang semakin erat, Sehun tahu jika Jongin sudah akan mencapai puncaknya lagi. Sayangnya Sehun belum ada keinginan untuk melepas cock ring yang ia pasang.

"Ohhh…ohhh…pleasehhh…I'm so cl-closehhh…nyahhh…akhhhhh…" Jongin tidak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini seumur hidupnya. Rasanya nikmat, sakit dan juga memabukkan.

Sehun meraih penis Jongin dan mengocoknya cepat, secepat gerakan pinggulnya menusuk anus Jongin. Pemuda eksotis itu begitu indah dipangkuannya, berguncang-guncang tak beraturan, keringat menjadikan kulit kecoklatannya semakin mengilap seksi, bibir terbuka yang mengeluarkan desahan tiada henti, hingga genangan air mata yang membuat Jongin tampak lemah.

"Hnnghhh..mmhhmmm..akkhhh…pl-pleasehh..ssshhh..." Jongin memohon lagi dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Jongin tahu hanya dengan beberapa tusukan lagi ia akan mencapai orgasmenya dan Jongin berharap Sehun akan berbaik hati melepaskan cock ring dipenisnya.

"Cum for me baby.." Sehun menarik cepat cock ring yang melingkari pangkal penis Jongin. Sehun mungkin memang senang melihat Jongin tersiksa dan memohon itu tapi ia melakukan itu bukan hanya untuk kesenangannya. Sehun hanya membuat orgasme Jongin lebih intens dan nikmat.

"AKKHHHHH SEHUNNHHHHH!" Tubuh ramping Jongin mengejang hebat. Jongin sudah nyaris menangis mengira Sehun akan membiarkan cock ring itu mengikat penisnya. Namun ternyata Jongin malah mendapatkan orgasme yang nikmatnya bukan main. Seumur hidupnya, Jongin baru pertama kali merasakan orgasme yang membuat dirinya seolah terbang bebas dalam dunia putih.

"Hahhh..ahhh..hahh…" Jongin membuka matanya setelah ia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah mata cokelat tua Sehun yang memandangnya penuh kekaguman.

"Kau cantik sekali." Sehun bergumam lirih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Tadi itu..nikmat sekali.." Jongin berkata sambil tersipu. Damn, bukan hanya tampan rupanya si polisi muda ini tapi juga sangat lihai dalam urusan ranjang.

"I know, kau keluar banyak sekali." Sehun terkekeh dan mengelap sperma yang mengotori leher jenjang pemuda dipangkuannya.

"God, it's so embarrassing." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam malu. "Kau bahkan masih sangat keras didalam sana."

"No, it's hot. I like it." Sehun meraih kedua tangan Jongin dan membebaskannya. Begitu tangannya terbebas, Jongin langsung memeluk leher Sehun dan mencium bibir tipis Sehun. Hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan.

Dengan penis masih tertancap didalam anusnya, Jongin mendorong Sehun agar berbaring diatas jok mobil sementara ia masih terus mencium ganas bibir polisi itu. Ciuman Jongin menuntut dan panas hingga Sehun kewalahan, membuat ia membiarkan Jongin menguasai ciuman ini.

Tangan Sehun tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Pantat dan paha Jongin terus ia rabai, cubiti dan sesekali ia tampar. Desahan tertahan Jongin akan terdengar setiap kali kulit tangannya bertemu dengan kulit halus Jongin.

"Want me to ride you?" Jongin melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sehun penuh gairah.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hebat sekali Jongin, sudah dua kali orgasme masih saja kuat untuk mengendarai penis.

Jongin tidak menjawab.

Lagipula memang ada yang bisa menolak dirinya dan pesona yang ia miliki?

"I'll make you cum so good Officer.." Jongin menggoyangkan pinggulnya sejenak sambil memasang senyum nakal dan Sehun pun mengerang tidak percaya. Pemuda diatasnya benar-benar akan membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan.

Sekali lagi, mobil patroli itu berguncang.

Jongin mengeluarkan semua tenaganya.

Ia gerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dan sesekali memutar. Sehun yang berada dibawah hanya bisa mengerang dan menggeram. Melihat bagaimana penisnya timbul tenggelam dalam lubang merah muda yang memijat erat kejantanannya itu menjadikan gairah Sehun mencapai level tertinggi.

"Ohh…yeahhh…ahhh…ssshhhh…Godhh..aku keras lagihh…" Jongin meraih penisnya dan mengocok benda itu perlahan.

"Just cum with my cock." Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin agar berhenti memanjakan diri pemuda itu sendiri. Jongin hanya menggigit bibirnya dan melanjutkan menunggangi penis Sehun dengan nafas panjang pendek.

Jongin sebenarnya bisa sekali keluar hanya karena tusukan penis Sehun. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu sensitif karena dua orgasme sebelumnya. Jongin hanya ingin penisnya mendapat sedikit sentuhan pada bagian kepala penisnya…

Tapi toh yang penting saat ini adalah Sehun.

Jongin ingin sekali merasakan sperma Sehun dan lebih baik lagi, bermandikan sperma Sehun. Merasakan spermanya dan sperma Sehun menjadi satu. Oh, pasti sangat hot jika mereka mencapai orgasme mereka bersamaan.

"Hnngghh…ahhh..nyahhh…mmmhhmm…ahhhh…"

"Nyahh…mmhhmm…ssshhh…yahhh…uuhhh…be-besarnya astagahh..ahh…"

"Uhhh…ohhh…Se-sehunnhhh…hnghhh…k-kau suka Officer? Ahhh…" Jongin meremas dada bidang Sehun kuat ketika prostatnya terus-terusan dianiaya.

"Yes, yes..kau ketat sekali sayang.." Sehun berkata setengah mengerang.

"Ahh…nyahhh…hnnghhh…oohhh…yeshhh…" Jongin mendesah semakin keras. Tidak ia bayangkan terlambat pergi ke pesta karena terjebak skripsi ternyata membuatnya mendapatkan sesuatu sehebat ini.

"Shithh..ahh..no..mmhh…angghhh…hahh…"Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti melonjak-lonjak dan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata seolah ia sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Ada apa baby?" Sehun bertanya khawatir.

"A-aku sudah dekat lagi.." Jongin berkata lirih dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Malu dengan kenyataan jika ia sudah akan orgasme lagi. Pria mana yang orgasme secepat ini? Bahkan sebagai bottom sekalipun, Jongin masih punya reputasi yang harus dijaga.

"Keluarlah, aku suka melihatmu orgasme." Sehun mengelus-elus paha Jongin lembut.

"Aku ingin ke-keluar bersamamu." Jongin mencoba menahan otot-otot perut, pantat dan juga penisnya agar spermanya tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Hmmh.." Gerakan otot Jongin menyebabkan penis Sehun yang masih didalam anus Jongin terasa dipijat erat. Tanpa sadar Sehun menaikkan pinggulnya dan menusuk prostat bengkak Jongin.

"Ohhh..oohhh..Sehunhh..akkhhh…" Jongin meraih penisnya sendiri dan mencengkram pangkalnya erat-erat.

"God, keluarkan Jongin. Sakit sekali menahannya seperti itu." Sehun berkata agar Jongin melepaskan genggamannya namun pemuda itu malah meremas penisnya sendiri semakin erat.

Sehun yang sebenarnya juga sudah sangat ingin mendapatkan puncaknya mendorong tubuh Jongin agar turun dari atas tubuhnya. Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan menarik Jongin keluar dari sana.

"Se-sehun.." Jongin gelagapan. Apa polisi ini sudah gila? Mereka sedang ditengah jalan besar walaupun sekeliling mereka hanyalah pepohonan dan juga tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang bahkan tidak ada sama sekali.

"Sehun ja-jangan disini.." Jongin merengek dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun dilengannya. Sehun seolah tuli, ia malah membanting tubuh Jongin diatas kap mobil sedan itu.

"Ouchh.." Jongin sedikit kesakitan karena perlakuan kasar Sehun.

"Bend over baby." Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin agar pemuda itu menungging. Jongin yang awalnya ingin menolak kini menjadi sangat bergairah setelah tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Ahh…ngghhh…" Jongin bertumpu pada kedua sikunya dan menungging seseksi mungkin. Astaga, Kim Jongin, sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi pelacur seperti ini? Bercinta dengan orang yang baru kau kenal terlebih itu adalah polisi yang akan menilangmu. Dan kini kau akan bercinta dipinggir jalan raya?

Sehun tidak banyak bicara dan membuka bongkahan pantat Jongin lebar-lebar. Dalam hitungan detik, penis Sehun sudah tenggelam kedalam lubang ketat Jongin. Pemuda manis itu kembali mengerang penuh nikmat merasakan benda raksasa milik Sehun mengisi penuh tubuhnya.

"Fast Officer Oh.." Jongin sudah terengah-engah bahkan sebelum Sehun mulai bergerak. "Fuck me fast, hard and deep.."

Sehun menampar pipi pantat Jongin sekali sebelum mulai bergerak.

"Ahhh…oohhhh…yeahh…anghhh…nyahhh…." Jongin menjerit nyaring dan Sehun tidak peduli. Betapa bangganya ia bisa membuat Jongin kacau seperti ini.

"Akkhhh…uuhhh…disanahh..di-disanahh…hnnghhh…"

"Fu-fuckhh..annghhh…yeahhh…ohhh..uhhh…nikmatnya oh Tuhannhh…"

"Yahhh..ahhh…a-akuhh…ohhh…nyahhh…uuhhh…hahh…" Jongin meraih penisnya lagi untuk menahan orgasme yang sudah mulai menggulung tubuhnya.

Sehun bisa merasakan orgasme Jongin dekat. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya Sehun menggempur anus Jongin hingga pemuda itu menjerit dan melenguh tidak karuan. Kaki Jongin ia naikkan satu agar ia bisa menanam penisnya dalam-dalam dan tentu saja itu berefek menekan prostat Jongin yang bengkak.

"Ahhh…yeahhh…ohhhh…shithhh…f-fasterhh…fasterhhh…" Jongin mendorong pinggulnya untuk menyambut gerakan Sehun. Pandangan mata Jongin sudah berputar-putar, tubuhnya kembali dikuasai oleh adrenali orgasme yang sebentar lagi akan menerpanya.

"Ohhhh… akkhhh…cu-cumhhh..Sehunnhhhh! NGAHHHH!" Jongin orgasme dengan kuatnya. Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan penisnya kemudian membalik tubuh Jongin agar menghadapnya.

"Shith..ahhh…" Sehun mengocok penisnya sejenak sebelum penis besar itu menyemburkan cairan putih hangat diperut juga dada Jongin. Cairan itu bercampur dengan cairan milik Jongin yang juga masih mengucur dari penis mungil Jongin.

"Ahh..hahh…ahhh..." Jongin terengah-engah dan memandangi tubuhnya yang penuh dengan sperma. Pipi Jongin memanas, sungguh ia merasa seksi dengan tubuh bermandikan sperma seperti ini…

"Kau membuat seluruh spermaku habis Officer Oh.." Jongin berkata lemah sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau yang terlalu sensitif." Sehun ikut tertawa dan mengecup bibir Jongin lembut. Ciuman itu hanya sejenak sebelum keduanya menjauh, merasa canggung dengan ciuman tersebut. Hanya pasangan kekasih bukan yang bermesraan setelah bercinta?

"Uh, pesta yang menyenangkan Officer." Jongin berusaha bangkit dari atas kap mobil dibantu oleh Sehun.

"Yeah, pesta yang menyenangkan." Sehun menjawab sambil memapah Jongin kembali ke mobil. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Jongin diam begitupun juga diam. Keduanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada satu sama lain.

"Pakai ini.." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah jaket seragamnya pada Jongin karena melihat pemuda itu kebingungan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah sudah merobek atasan Jongin tadi.

"Eh, terima kasih." Jongin menerimanya tanpa menatap Sehun. Sejujurnya Jongin malu, bagaimana coba pandangan pria setampan Sehun padanya? Pemuda yang begitu mudah tidur dengan orang lain, seorang petugas kepolisian yang sedang menilang dirinya lagi.

"Jadi, uh, aku tidak ditilang bukan?" Jongin bertanya gugup. Tubuhnya sudah tertutupi semua dan ia bersiap turun dari mobil patroli Sehun.

"Tidak. Kau akan pergi ke pesta setelah ini?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku sudah, uh, lelah.." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Ya, aku rasa lebih baik kau pulang." Sehun berkata sama gugupnya.

Sunyi.

"Baikalh, aku akan pulang kalau begitu." Jongin meraih pegangan handle pintu, bersiap untuk membukanya.

"T-tunggu.." Sehun menahan lengan Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"I-ini." Sehun menyerahkan kartu namanya. "Kau bisa mengembalikan jaketku kesini atau jika kau ingin, ingin..entahlah, makan siang denganku mungkin.."

"Ah..te-tentu saja. Makan siang. Tentu saja. Besok siang? Apa kau, uh bisa?" Jongin yakin jika pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Ta-tapi jika kau sibuk tidak masalah, bisa lain waktu atau kapanpun kau ingin." Jongin menambahkan, tidak ingin terdengar terlalu bersemangat dengan ide makan siang bersama Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Besok siang." Sehun langsung mengiyakan tawaran Jongin, meyakinkan pemuda itu jika besok siang dirinya tidak sibuk dan bisa makan siang dengan pemuda manis disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, besok siang." Jongin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyuman gembiranya.

"Uh, ya, besok siang." Sehun merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa segugup ini hanya karena mengajak seseorang makan siang? "Tolong kirimkan alamat rumahmu, biar besok aku menjemputmu."

"Menjemputku?" Jongin bisa merasakan kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan didalam perutnya. "Te-tentu saja. Aku akan mengirim alamatku nanti."

"Yeah, ku tu-tunggu." Sehun mengangguk-angguk gugup.

Sunyi lagi.

"Aku akan, uh, pulang sekarang." Jongin meraih handle pintu dan membukanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau harus pulang, sudah lewat tengah malam." Sehun ikut keluar dari mobil untuk mengantar Jongin kembali ke mobilnya. Keduanya jalan beriringan dengan begitu canggung.

"Jangan terlalu cepat walaupun jalanan sudah sepi." Sehun menutup pintu mobil Jongin dan memandangi Jongin yang sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya dari jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin kena tilang." Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak boleh ada yang menilangmu selain aku." Sehun tersenyum dan menundukkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Jongin.

"See you—"

"Can I have a kiss?" Sehun bertanya cepat, memotong ucapan Jongin.

Jongin terkejut beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk kecil.

Ah, betapa malunya Jongin saat ini!

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir penuh Jongin dan mengecupnya sekali.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Sehun memandang Jongin dengan senyuman.

"Pasti." Jongin mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Sehun. "See you tomorrow Officer."

"See you tomorrow sexy." Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin yang merona malu. Dan Jongin pun menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dengan sejuta kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya.

The End.

Author kembali dengan one shot rated M!

Padahal engga maljum ya wkwk

One shot ini Author persembahkan buat May hihi

Semoga suka ya Maaaaay

Buat temen-teman sekalian juga semoga suka sama one shot ini^^

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya^^

Gomawo!


End file.
